mgpokemonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucia Shatterstone
Lucia "Luce" Shatterstone is a recent trainer. However, due to identity masking, she is forced to disguise herself as a male. Sucks, doesn't it. She has the blessing of Viridian Forest, but has only awakened the mental powers bestowed on her. Appearance Typically clad in a grayish hoodie pulled over her head, Lucia has long black hair. Her dull brown eyes are ever inquisitive and rarely display intense emotion. Underneath her hoodie is a formal shirt and tie, but she rarely ever unzips. Personality Timid, Lucia is rather insecure and does not enjoy socializing with other people. She enjoys spending time with what few friends she has and does not want for much. However, when serious, her determination sparks a bit and she will attempt bolder strategies. This is not her "normal" self, and so she cannot hold it for long. History Born into a small Day Care family in Viridian City, she was raised with "honor" and "class." However, her parents were at best middle-class. They insisted that they act "upper class", since a life like theirs was generally frowned upon. She took comfort in the forest nearby, playing with whatever took her interest. Eventually fed up with her family and nonsensical rules, she fled home in search of her own future and friends, taking along a single egg that hatched into Zenith the Absol. She somehow got all the way to Cherrygrove through stowaways and desperate battles. Exhausted, she took shelter in a small home between Cherrygrove and New Bark Town, wondering what would become of her. After hearing rumors of a trainer not unlike herself from long ago, she decided to follow the rumors of this "Yellow". Perhaps it would lead to her brother. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Pokemon Team Zenith the Absol (Serious Level 41 Male): Zenith was her the one egg she chose by chance when she fled her parents. Rather sarcastic and blunt, he serves as a contrast to Lucia's shy personality. And actually functions as a more logical thinker than her. Without a doubt, he is her most trusted confident and more indispensible ally. *'Ability': Pressure *'Moves': **Quick Attack **Slash **Faint Attack **Razor Wind Torrent the Quagsire (Relaxed Level 37 Male): 'Torrent was her first "caught" pokemon, accidentally so by blindly flinging a pokeball in fear at the blue squishy thing. Another foil for Lucia, Torrent is "meh" where she is determined and relaxed where Zenith is strict. He and Zenith often butt heads, to Zenith's annoyance and his utter amusement. *'Ability: 'Water Absorb *'Moves: **Earthquake **Surf **Yawn **Strength Illumina the Mareep'' (Mild Level 35 Female): '''Illumina, unlike most others, cannot seem to evolve. Lucia doesn't mind it too much, since it gives her a great excuse to keep such a fluffy creature. Where Zenith is Lucia's advisor and Torrent is her relaxer, Illumina is her comfort. Illumina is especially attuned to Lucia's feelings and seems to understand more than the others. *'Ability: Static *'Moves:' **Thunderbolt **Cotton Spore **Thunder Shock **Thunder Wave Phalanx the Forretress (Impish Level 33 Female): 'Phalanx is the team's resident wall, able to both set up and spin away entry hazards. Very reliable, she is often found as Lucia's seat when she is in need of rest. *'Ability: 'Sturdy *'Moves: **Spikes **Rapid Spin **Stealth Rock **Explosion Eclipse the Gligar (Serious Level 32 Male): 'Eclipse is her tactician, switching in and out freely while absorbing the hits he can. *'Ability: ' Sand Veil *'Moves: **U-turn **Fly **Screech **Faint Attack Reaper the Duskull (Calm Level 32 Male): 'Newly traded, Reaper seems to have taken affection to Lucia for reasons unknown. *'Ability: ' Levitate *'Moves: **Pursuit **Shadow Sneak **Confuse Ray **Pain Split Inventory *3 Pokeballs *2 Greatballs Trivia *Her favorite color is lavender. *She does use Japanese honorifics due to family habits. *IC's character. Quotes Relationships Category:Character Category:Pokemon Trainer Category:Female